No Charge
by VictoriaLaurent
Summary: John Wick hires a sex worker for the night.


The first time I saw forty thousand dollars in cash was in the hands of my best friend, Alex. She had just come in from a weekend in the Mediterranean, and we were scheduled for a modeling shoot together. I went to her house to wait for our driver and she was counting cash, sitting at her large oak dining table. My mouth fell open when I saw it. Stacks and stacks of one hundred dollar bills being folded and tucked away into a safe. When I asked her how she got it, she smiled.

Since I had started modeling ten years ago at the age of seventeen, I had modeled for some of the top names in the fashion world. I wasn't unfamiliar with the world of high-end sex work. A few of my friends had done it but I had never given it much thought—until Alex told me how much money she had made in the last two months since she had started.

It didn't take much convincing after that.

Unbeknownst to me, a photographer friend of ours by the name of Stella was moonlighting as an "organizer." That's what she referred to it as. She helped get models' names out to clients and set up appointments. I gave her my information and she snapped some sexy pictures of me for her "catalog." The next night, she called me with my first appointment.

I was to meet my client at the Continental Hotel, and Stella was sending a car to pick me up from my apartment. I shook with nerves as I picked my outfit: a tight black bodysuit with a strappy back pulled over fishnets and covered with a long black trenchcoat. I painted my lips a deep maroon and put on heavy black eyeliner, swiping my thick eyelashes with mascara. I brushed and tousled my long copper hair until it gave off the sultry vibe I was aiming for.

When I arrived at the Continental, my stomach was in knots. I was much more nervous than I expected. I approached the front desk with feigned confidence where I gave a code word as instructed, and the concierge passed me a key card. I headed for the elevator, pressing the button for the eighth floor. The elevator ride seemed to take an eternity while I nervously glanced at myself in the mirrored walls.

I found the room easily enough and slid the key card into the slot. My palms were sweaty as the lock clicked and I opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to mask the nervousness.

"Come on in," a low, gravelly voice replied.

I swayed into the hotel room and my eyes immediately fell on its single occupant. I gasped.

I don't know who I was expecting to work with tonight, but whoever I had in mind was far from who sat before me. He was dressed all in black, from his shiny well-polished derby shoes to his suit and tie. His black hair was gelled back and tucked neatly behind his ears. It brushed just above his shoulders. His stubble was neatly groomed, and he looked me up and down with intense chocolate brown eyes.

I was speechless and I felt silly just gawking at him, but wow. He was fucking _hot_.

He was seated in a large plush red chair. He motioned for me to come closer and I immediately obeyed. "Remove your coat," he ordered. I nodded and slipped the trench off my shoulders, revealing my sexy bodysuit. "Turn," he said, twirling his finger in a circular motion. I rotated slowly, allowing him a full look at my outfit. He nodded, satisfied, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. I stood in front of him as he ran his hands up my body, squeezed my boobs, then wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my stomach and nipped at the skin around my navel.

"Take your shoes off," he muttered.

"Yes, sir," I responded and did as he said.

"Not sir. Call me John," he said.

"Yes, John."

"Get down on your knees."

I lowered myself to the carpet, never taking my eyes off him.

"Are you nervous? Stella said this was your first time."  
I answered honestly. "Well, I was terrified. Until I saw how hot you are. That's gonna make my job a lot easier," I purred.

He nodded and spread his legs, motioning once again for me to come closer. I crawled to him on all fours. He grabbed my throat with one hand and a handful of my hair with the other. He tipped my head back so that I was looking up at him. Then he pressed his lips to mine in a hot, firm kiss. Our lips moved together and I parted my lips to allow his tongue to slip in. He squeezed my throat as we were kissing, and I realized it was way too early in the game to be this horny but the wetness soaking my tiny thong was apparent.

He broke the kiss and turned me around so that my back was to him. He ran his hands down my back and gave my plump ass a firm squeeze. Then he placed a hand between my shoulders and forced me to the floor. I bent down and lifted my ass into the air to give him a good look. I heard him groan softly while he rubbed the wet spot in my panties.

"You have a phenomenal body," he moaned.

Without being told, I turned back to face him and I could clearly see the bulge in his black trousers. I looked up at him while I nuzzled my face against it. He moaned softly and my hands went to his belt, undoing it and unzipping his trousers. He stood to allow me to slide them off and once I did, his cock sprang into my face. I bit my lip and glanced up at him. I expected the long length judging by the bulge but what I didn't expect was how thick he was. I pushed him back into the chair as I wrapped my hand around his cock and my fingers didn't even wrap all the way around it. I took him in both hands and pumped his length, then took him into my mouth, letting my tongue dance around his head in intricate patterns. He grunted with surprise at the sudden stimulation, then adjusted his position to allow me easier access to his full length. I took the opportunity to grab his balls in one hand. I squeezed them lightly and massaged as I took as much of him into my mouth as I could.

"I want to hear you gag on it," he rasped.

I began bobbing my head eagerly on his dick, feeling it sliding into my throat. Every thrust produced a sloppy gurgling sound but that only encouraged me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me down even harder, until my eyes watered and my saliva coated his thick cock. I whimpered playfully and stared into his eyes as I took all of him that I possibly could.

"Mmm, good girl," he said sensually. He pulled himself out of my mouth and pressed his lips to mine again. He forced my lips apart with his tongue. This kiss was much rougher but I loved it. I reached between us to jerk him off and his cock was still slick with my spit. He pulled me up from the floor and into his lap. He broke the kiss and murmured against my lips, "Clothes off."

I leaped from his lap and obeyed, stripping down seductively, never taking my eyes off his. He watched me with an intensity that made everything in me stir with desire.

I straddled him again, yanked his blazer off his shoulders, and got to work on his buttons while he slipped his tie off. When I freed him of his clothes, I examined his body. His torso was covered in thick scars, one of which ran vertically almost the entire length of his stomach. I looked at him, confused. He made no mention of it, but instead wrapped the tie around my neck and pulled me to him for another kiss.

I was quite literally dripping wet by this point and still he felt the need to jam two fingers into my tight pussy and massage expertly. I threw my head back and moaned his name, which only seemed to encourage him. He began sucking and biting at my neck, and I was gasping while he continued to pump his fingers into me.

Without warning, he slipped his fingers out of me and licked them clean. Just watching him do that made me even more horny. Once he had cleaned his fingers, he reached between us to grab his thick cock, teasing my entrance with his head.

When I thought he was going to drive me insane with desire, he shoved himself fully into me. I threw my head back and cried out. The feeling of his thick cock stretching my tight pussy was quite painful at first, but once we fell into a rhythm, I was drowning in ecstasy.

He grabbed my butt and stood. I wrapped my legs firmly around him as he walked us to the bed, then he pulled out of me and threw me back onto it. The soft white comforter felt good against my skin as I spread my legs open so he could see me fully.

"Fuck me, John," I sighed, reaching down between my legs to spread my pussy lips.

He fell to his knees and pulled me to the edge of the bed, kissing and nipping at my thighs as his mouth inched closer to my slit. I looked down and watched him, his intense eyes focusing on mine as his beard tickled my inner thighs. He plunged his tongue deep into me and I shouted with pleasure. He then began working his tongue over my clit as he inserted two fingers into my heat and curled them just the right way to hit my sensitive spot. He was an expert at this and I could feel myself drawing closer and closer to orgasm. Just as the heat built up and threatened to spill over, he pulled back and looked at me playfully.

"Not yet," he grinned maliciously and pulled himself up to kiss me again.

I could taste myself on his tongue and I whimpered impatiently. "Please, John!"

He grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over onto my stomach, and I pulled myself up onto my knees, sticking my ass into the air in front of him. He growled, lined himself up with my entrance, and slid inside easily. I was so wet by that point that despite my tightness and his girth, there was no resistance whatsoever. He grabbed my hips and began thrusting in a hard, fast rhythm. I caught every thrust, slamming my ass against him and moaning each time he pounded into me. I buried my face in the pillow to stifle my noise but he immediately yanked my head up by my hair.

"I want to hear you scream," he snarled as he picked up the pace even more. So I let go completely, screaming and moaning his name, begging for more. I was in complete and utter ecstasy as I felt my orgasm building.

"Harder, John! Harder!" I yelped. I had never been fucked like this before. This was beyond anything I had ever even _imagined._

When my orgasm finally hit, I couldn't even think. The world shattered into a million pieces as I threw my head back and cried out. My voice didn't even sound like my own. It was a state of pure bliss that I had never experienced before.

As if on cue, John groaned, and I felt his thrusts go uneven. Then I felt his hot cream spilling into me, and I didn't even care that neither of us had remembered a condom. He collapsed on top of me, pushing me into the bed, and I felt his cock still pulsing inside me. He pulled himself out carefully then rolled to my side, pulling me against him. I turned to snuggle against him, completely forgetting the situation and just enjoying my time with this wonderful lover. I threw my leg over his and we lay there for a long time, our sweaty bodies entangled.

Finally, he shifted to look down at me. "So what do I owe you?" he murmured. Despite the fact that he had just had intense sex, I still managed to blush at his flirtatious tone.

I looked up at him, considering. I thought of the stacks of hundreds on Alex's table, then I thought of the amazing sex I had just had with this extremely attractive, slightly mysterious man.

I figured the answer was pretty clear. "There's no way I can charge you. That was the best sex I've ever had in my life. But I need you to promise me this won't be our last time together."

I felt his body shake with quiet laughter. "You've got a fucking deal. There is one stipulation, though."

"Oh? And what's that?"

His voice had dropped to a growl, and it sent shivers down my spine and made me ache with desire once again, deep in my core. "You're mine now. No one else's."

I considered what he was saying, and it didn't take much deliberation to make up my mind. For the first time in my life, I had the promise of good, consistent sex with a ridiculously sexy man. I honestly don't think I could have put a price on that. I looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

And that's the story of how my career as a sex worker ended before it even really began.


End file.
